fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aizen Lex Sterling
Appearance Height: 5'6" Weight: 121 lbs. Eye Color: Icy Blue Hair Color: Brunette Glasses or contact lenses? None Skin color: Pale complexion Distinguishing features: Often wears a dispirited or lonely face, his expression sometimes resembles anxiety... How does he/she dress? Modestly... often wears his mage-robes Personal Family/Friends Birth order: Only child Grandparents (describe relationship): Not mentioned Grandchildren (describe relationship): Not mentioned Significant Others (describe relationship): He has little to no friends during his timeline... He tends to be aloof and to be loner... Relationship skills: He tries to study the person that he knows well, then he tries to find ways to befriend them... Relationship with Other Characters: CCKieran is often viewed as a close companion, apparently the water mage is fond of his happy aura (primary media of character development)... CCTormod tends to argue with him a lot, probably due to his magics... but still he has no grudges on anyone, for his spiritual beliefs say that grudges are poison to the soul... Personality Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) None Health: Normal Hobbies: Reading, Honing his magic skills, studying his Herbalist book, concocting elixirs when time is around... Favorite Sayings: "Knowledge can swing the balance or it is me who will swing the balance myself!" Speech patterns: Extremely formal, sometimes common speak Disabilities: None Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): He tends to be modest or moderately elegant depending on the situation. Educational Background: Studied at a young age of 7 in Hydros, as a pupil of water magics until 11, in which his family moved to Crimea to experience a new lifestyle and to expand their business and mercantile reaches, he studied as a mage to hone his skills and eventually learned the healing arts by using his innate magics through the encouragement of his many mentors. The course of events in PoR, allowed him to maximize his skills in magic, hence with the motivation of allies, he eventually managed to get through... Intelligence Level: AA (Above Average) Any Mental Illnesses? Has a tendency to panic a lot! Learning Experiences: Numerous of them... they tend to change his mental state a lot! Character's short-term goals in life: To become an exceptional mage! Character's long-term goals in life: To discover more things in life that he hasn't encountered before... How does Character see himself/herself? He sees himself as a troubled and confused child but blessed with an innate gifted knowledge... How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? He is kind of hard to perceive, as he is silent and has a tendency to appear out of nowhere... How self-confident is the character? He is extremely timid and nervous, he is likely not to trust in himself due so much to the chagrin of his solitary nature. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? He is ruled by both logic and emotion. Logic for his knowledge and emotion due to his mood swings... What would most embarass this character? Anyone who revealed the fact that he had a rocky start as mage during his age of 10's... or... if anyone called him a horrible mage... Greatest flaws: CONS (-) - Extreme klutz - Has a tendency to spill the beans of a secret - Noisy like Serra! - Hyperactive (A trait he picked up from a noisy red knight) - SIlent and Aloof - Tends to be a loner - Pessimist - His lopsided-ness makes him lack skill - He often bears a rather dispirited aura - Often wears a lonely blank face Best qualities: PROS (+) - Is knowledgeable, tries to share information like Lute - Kind and Gentle - Likes to change himself to improve - Tries to socialize but fails miserably - He has magics that pack a punch! Strengths/Weaknesses: Introvert or Extrovert? Introvert (He's a loner often) How does the character deal with anger? -> When angered, he tends to leave, but if extreme cases call, he is likely to release warning surges of magic which means he is horrifyingly angry. (e.g. Time magic surges can induce slowed movement) With sadness? -> When saddened, he leaves, sulks in the dark and does not talk for a long period of time... With conflict? -> He wants to reconciliate people, but he lacks the confidence to do it so, simply he gets the Florina syndrome once exposed to conflicting people especially allies that bicker a lot! With change? -> He expects changes a lot, so he's adapted to it... With loss? -> The loss of companions can drive extreme emotional explosions on him... Shall an ally who is close to him dies to the enemy, he is likely to hunt them down mercilessly in such a way he nearly gambles or risks himself! What does the character want out of life? -> Conflicts and bickering, they drive his senses to a negative side... What would the character like to change in his/her life? -> His lack of social skills What motivates this character? -> If he encounters a noisy, energetic ally who happens to make him laugh a lot... His wide gaping tickle is easily triggered, thus revealing a more positive side of Aizen. Shall he stand next to any member of an army that is a Cavalier/Axe Knight/Lance Knight/Bow Knight/Blade Knight class, he'll recall a glimpse of his happy days studying, thus making him more motivated... What frightens this character? -> Death, spiders, conflicts, war and Wyvern riders due to trauma (the trauma ended as he reached 19) What makes this character happy? -> Energetic and joyous people can drive up his senses hence his sad aura is replaced by a more happier side... Is the character judgmental of others? -> No, he's not... He believes in positive enforcement! He does not like discrimination too, thanks to the happy atmosphere at his homeland... Is the character generous or stingy? -> Generous at the right moment... He does not like being interrupted during his studies... Is the character generally polite or rude? -> Thanks to his prestigious life, he developed a modest and polite personality which hinted others that he is a minor noble... but he gets sometimes a bit uptight if ticked off! What are the character's spiritual beliefs? -> He believes in Life and Creation... He despises the aura of wars and death which explains his soft side... Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? -> Yes If so, what role does it play? -> The primarily role is to make him move on as well as to understand the numerous mysteries that the world hides from the faces of people and others.... Quotes Notable Quotes: - "Kindly... take these vulneraries, they might help..." - "Please don't go out in to the front without knowing me first... You know how much do I worry for my close companions!" - "I'll do my best in utilizing my staves to aid... well... I hope..." - "Arghhh! You all know how much I can't stand the presence of bickering people! Please argue somewhere else not near my tent!" Death Quotes: - "I failed to live up to be a successful sage...." - "My future will be overshadowed.... by the eternal darkness..." Final Chapter Quote: - "This appears.... to be... my final trial to fulfill my wish! -=CHARACTER EPILOGUE ENDINGS AND TITLES=- Aizen, Scholar shrouded in mystery (Typical/Best Unpaired Ending) - He successfully attained the degree as a Sage and happily wandered back home to Hydros to further hone his skills. According to the people of the city of Glacia, he is currently being an instructor of magics. Aizen, Dedicated Sage (Best Paired Ending) NOTE: This title is only exclusive if he has A-support with a character... Aizen, Sage imprisoned in a Never-ending Night (Worst Ending) - Aizen cannot withstand the trauma and pain he absorbed from his journeys from the loss of his trusted companions. He went home to live in isolation and never came out to travel the world around him. Many months later, he succumbed to a sickness induced by his extreme sadness which led to his demise which made his family weep. In order to assure the happiness of his soul, his body was brought to his final resting place in Crimea, for his family and fellow people believed, his soul might be reunited with his friends and companions in due time. Character Stats Data Ultimate Weapon of choice: He prefers to use Hypothermia (S-Level Water Magic) Current Weapon Ranks: A Water, C Light, C Time and C Staves -=STAT BASES=- LV 03/--/--/-- Pupil (PoR) HP: 15, STR: 2, MAG: 4, SKL: 3, SPD: 7, LCK: 11, DEF: 0, RES: 8 LV 10/20/12/-- Mage Knight (Current State) HP: 25, STR: 10, MAG: 22, SKL: 20, SPD: 24, LCK 19, DEF: 7, RES: 17 -=STAT CAPS=- LV 10/20/20/-- Mage Knight (PoR caps) HP: 60, STR: 20, MAG: 26, SKL: 26, SPD: 27, LCK: 30, DEF: 21, RES: 25 LV 10/20/20/-- Mage Knight (2nd tier caps) HP: 40, STR: 21, MAG: 28, SKL: 25, SPD: 27, LCK: 30, DEF: 21, RES: 27 LV 20/20/20/20 Mystic Knight (3rd tier caps) HP: 55, STR: 24, MAG: 36, SKL: 35, SPD: 37, LCK: 30, DEF: 24, RES: 35 Growths: (PoR) HP: 45%, STR: 10%, MAG: 45%, SKL: 45%, SPD: 50%, LCK: 55%, DEF: 15%, RES: 55% Growths: (Current State) HP: 50%, STR: 10%, MAG: 50%, SKL: 45%, SPD: 55%, LCK: 55%, DEF: 5%, RES: 60% RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: blizzardcaster - Member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)